CASE 4: Terror Streak
by ggirl72
Summary: Case 4: Terror streak
1. whip lash

Case #4: Terror streak

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Do not own them, you know this and I know this, why must we recap (lol)

Summary: The suspect in the high profile rape/murder case gets off due to lack of evidence.Will he find a new couple to continue his terror streak? C/G violence in some chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Dammit" Catherine slammed a file down on Gil's desk " we have nothing, they let him walk"

Gil made a face " you mean on the Winters case?"

Catherine shook her head and slumped down in a chair

"Yeah, and to top it all off the wacko laughed at us, like we are the weird ones, he knows what he did, he raped these women and then he tried to kill them and their husbands, I don't get it, how could their be no evidence to tie him to the crimes"

"Well, he obviously thought it was the perfect crime and as of know it was" Gil replied

"Hey, I heard you did real good though, Brass just came to me and said that he was making comments about you" he paused " he doesn't know you Cath, who cares what he says"

"I know Gil" she sighed, " let's get out of here okay, it's supposed to be our night out together"

****

1010101010

The ride seemed so peaceful. Gil and Catherine sat quietly, Catherine gazing at the stars, Gil watching the traffic in front of him.

"Cath" he whispered and glanced over at the beauty beside him. "The traffic here is unbelievable" he paused "How about we take the scenic route?"

Catherine turned and smiled at him. "Sure, sweetie, I don't mind" Catherine glanced back out her window and watched the night sky.

"Something's wrong" Gil said breaking the silence "Are you worried about what that jerk said to you."

Catherine let out a small sigh " yeah, I know It's silly to let it bother me but" she brushed a hand through her hair. " I just wish we had more evidence to put him away that's all."

Gil pulled off to the side off the road and stopped the suv.

"As much as it hurts, we can't win them all, this guy decided to think up the perfect crime, to us there was no such thing and then we met this guy. You know and I know that he hurt those women, but Cath we can't prove it."

Catherine shook her head "yeah, but you didn't take their statements Gil, you didn't see the bruises and the scars. The things he did to them, they were horrific and I"

Gil cut her off "I know that he got to you, I know that he said some things to you that were horrible." Gil placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head to face him "he is scum and he knew you had caught him, but the evidence is what let him off."

"He will do it again Gil" see whispered "to some other un expecting couple, he will kidnap someone else and we will end up processing the crime scene,"

A tear trickled down her cheek " how do you think those women feel, how do you think their husbands feel, they had to go through such horrible unthinkable things, and we let them down, we were supposed to put him away for what he did, and we let them down."

"You have to let it go, I know that sounds selfish or something but Catherine our job is to process and that's what you did, you found what was their and nothing there indicated him."

Catherine nodded her head " I know" she paused "I'm sorry Gil this is supposed to be our night out and I am bringing you down, maybe I should.. Gil could you take me home?"

Gil leaned over to her and hugged her

"Of course but don't you dare ask me to leave you alone like this, I wont do It." he smirked causing Cath to smile a little.

"I wouldn't, I don't really feel much like being alone right now."

Gil kissed her on the forehead " I love you ya know"

Catherine smiled back " I love me too" she smirked " and I'm sorry, but we can do this another night, I just don't feel much like going dancing or out in public period"

"Okay" Gil smiled and continued on driving "but we are still taking the scenic route"

Gil turned off of the busy streets of Las Vegas and began driving down the side roads, the sun was just going down and the scene of the multi coloured sky was breath taking.

"It's so beautiful out here" Catherine whispered, "I'm a glad we came this way"

Catherine sat back in her seat with what Gil thought was a smile on her face.

"You feeling better?" he asked looking across at Catherine.

Catherine turned to him " yeah, I guess I just needed the we are only Csi's talk"

Catherine was about to lean over to Gil when the sound of a large engine revved and a black truck smashed into the back of the tahoe.

Gil slammed on his breaks and looked out his review mirror

"What the hell is this guy doing" he snapped Gil stopped the vehicle and was about to turn the ignition when the truck struck again and began to push the suv into the ditch beside the road.

Catherine looked over at Gil and he could see the fear in her eyes.

Gil's hands began to shake " what the hell is happening" he yelled to no one in particular

Gil struggled to get the suv back on the road as she pressed the breaks.

Out side her window Catherine could hear the sound of the tahoe tires squealing as Gil tried to keep the vehicle from rolling into the ditch and on to the train tracks below.

With one last push from the tuck Gil watched as the tahoe came to a halt at the edge right before the drop

By this time it was pitch black and the black truck could not be seen by either csi.

"Do you think he is gone?" Catherine asked unaware if the driver had been and male or female.

Gil shook off the fear that was on him and sighed, " I think so, I wonder what that was all about, he had to see us" he paused

"Gil can you just back up so we can get out of here" Catherine said with a quiver in her voice. Gil could tell she was just as scared and shaken as he was and she just wanted this horrible night to end."

Gil put the tahoe in reverse and took his foot of the break suddenly the bright lights of a truck flashed in their eyes and glared off all the windows and another bang ran out into the night, this time the tahoe and the two csi's inside were sent hurdling over the small, and step hill.

At the bottom of the fall the tahoe came to a lurching stop when it bounced off the tracks and flipped to one side.

The last thing he heard was the screeching tires and a loud scream.


	2. on the train tracks

****

Case #4: Terror streak

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Do not own them, you know this and I know this, why must we recap (lol)

Summary: The suspect in the high profile rape/murder case gets off due to lack of evidence.

Will he find a new couple to continue his terror streak? C/G violence in some chapters.

Chapter 2:

The tahoe flipped on to the drivers' side and was still on the tracks.

For the first few minutes their was silence, Gil opened his eyes and surprisingly he was okay a few broken thing he could tell nothing life threatening. He had to think for a moment and remember how he had managed to get down there but it all came back to him when he heard a soft moan beside him.

"Catherine" he paused Catherine answers me"

"Gil" she whispered and then coughed " Gil are you okay?"

Gil shook his head " I think so, are you okay?"

Catherine sighed a little, "my ankle is broken, and I think I cracked a rib, but other then that, I'm just dandy" she paused and Gil could hear she was struggling with something "Dammit" she snapped " my seat belt is stuck"

After a brief struggle Gil had to climb into the back of the tahoe and search through the remains of his kit

Catherine called from the front seat "what are you doing?"

"Scissors" he yelled up to him " or a knife from the field kit, I had some in here and ahh found them" he climbed to the front seat and cut the seat belt.

"Are you okay to climb out?" he asked her

Catherine shook her head I guess we have no choice unless you want to sleep here?"

"Be careful" Gil whispered as she pulled her self up and through the passenger side window that had smashed.

After having to jump down Catherine winced in pain " oh my ankle" she yelled and fell to the ground

"Ahh Cath" Gil called from inside. " A little help here"

Catherine climbed back onto the side of the tahoe and opened the back seat passenger side door.

"Give me your hand," she yelled into him

"Gil" she called again "Give me your.." Catherine then realized why Gil was not answering she turned and glanced behind her when she heard felt the tracks begin to shake.

"Train" she yelled turning back to the tahoe " Gil give me your hand come on Gil Let's go"

"Catherine, don't freak out, but my foot is stuck"

"Stuck?.. Stuck?" she paused " I am coming back in for you"

"No Gil yelled then we will both be dead, go get out of here. I will be okay"

Catherine made a face " Gil give me your hand now"

Gil reached hand and she pulled with all her might, " come on Gil pull your foot out"

Gil pulled and pulled and his foot came loose " I got it Cath, now go I am okay"

Catherine kept a grip on Gil's hand until she could see his face.

At this point the two Csi's were now in the headlights of a large cargo train that was speeding toward them.

" Come on Gil," Catherine said as she climbed off the tahoe.

Catherine got to the side of the tracks and Gil followed, almost instantly he threw himself over her and used his body as a shield for when the remains of the tahoe began to shoot around on impact with the train.

Gil and Catherine lie on the ground. BANG The train hit the tahoe and it skidded down the tracks as the train began to break .

Gil and Catherine climbed up the small hill and fell to the ground when they reached the side of the road.

Tears began to well in Catherine's eyes as Gil leaned over her " it's alright, we are okay" he tried to calm her " calm down, I am fine and your fine," Catherine sat up and Gil hugged her " I love you"

"I love you to Gil" she whispered ' and I.." Catherine pulled away from Gil when she heard the gun cock.

"Winters" she whispered


	3. Paul Winters

****

Case #4: Terror streak

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Do not own them, you know this and I know this, why must we recap (lol) I also do not own the song "_last kiss"_

Anything in bold is the song this crazed lunatic is singing to himself. (Through out this chapter this song is playing in the background.)

Summary: The suspect in the high profile rape/murder case gets off due to lack of evidence.

Will he find a new couple to continue his terror streak? C/G violence in some chapters.

Gil and Catherine woke up on a cold cement floor to the sound of music and a man singing at the top of his lungs.

**__**

"Oh Where oh Where can my baby be, the lord

Took her away from me."

"Oh" the figure turned toward the two and walked forward " you're awake"

He smiled and bent down to Catherine " long time no see" he whispered to her " I thought that I would never see your beautiful face again" he said and stroked her face.

Gil watched in anger and went to push the man away when he realized his hands were bound behind his back " don't touch her" he warned " don't you dare touch her"

"You are a very grumpy guy" he snapped and punched Gil who then fell backward as blood gushed from his nose.

Paul Winters walked over to a table and threw a cloth at Catherine. "Clean your boyfriend up, he is making a mess with the blood."

Paul Winters walked away and continued singing while he worked.

__

"**When I woke up the rain was pouring down, there were people standing all around"**

"This song kind of reminds me of you two, except well you are not going to die in a car crash" Paul smirked and continued singing.

**__**

"I lifted her head she looked at me and said, hold me darling for a little while"

Catherine watched him as he grabbed a small needle and filled it with a clear substance. As he continued singing he noticed Catherine watching him.

" Want to know what this is for?" he asked and danced over to her "it 's for you, if you get feisty, I mean later on tonight, I may have to calm you down. You and I are going to have an amazing time, your boyfriend however, well he get's to watch." he leaned in and kissed her " but that is later, right now I have some things to do."

Paul Winters stood up and left the room taking his needles with him and slammed the door, leaving the two in the dark.

****

101010101010

Warrick, Nick and Sara pulled up to he crime scene in separate Tahoe's . Brass who was already there greeted them just before the made their way under the yellow tape and down to the tracks.

"What the hell happened here" Warrick turned to Brass

"The tahoe here" he pointed " was found about a meter down the track but judging by the glass here this is where it was before it got smashed by the train."

"Was anyone in there?" Sara added quickly " no way they survived if they were?"

Brass shook his head "I have not been in the tahoe yet to see who it was registered and no bodies have been found, One of the officers did find, a pair of scissors, latex gloves and a small container or powder. Just scattered over the place"

"Powder" nick repeated and made a face " what kind of powder"

It did not take Warrick long to figure it out and he darted toward the tahoe and ripped the door open and dove into the glove compartment.

Brass, Nick and Sara chased after him and waited for him to climb down from the flipped over vehicle.

Warrick came down, his facial expression telling the rest of them something was really wrong.

"I found these" he lifted his head and held out his hand " Gil Grissom. Las Vegas Crime lab CSI level three" he read aloud" there was a small pause "Catherine Willows Las Vegas crime lab CSI level three"

Warrick wiped the sweat from his forehead

"It was Gil's tahoe" he whispered

Sara and Nick looked at each other " Well if it's his tahoe and they left together then where are they?"


	4. ambush

TO CSIFAN who reviewed this comment:

Great fic. I hope that you'll continue very soon. I'm kind of confused about one thing. How is Catherine able to jump up and struggle with this guy, then go over and tie Gil up if her ankle is broken (chapter 2). Did you change your mind about that?

Sorry if I confused you I am glad you brought it up. I guess I could change that but then, put yourself in this situation of the characters.. If someone you loved that was being attacked there is an adrenaline rush that takes over you and you do what you have to..

But for you I changed some stuff.

Her ankle is still broken but you have to re-read chapter 4 (ambush)

Case #4: Terror streak

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Do not own them, you know this and I know this

Catherine helped Gil with his bleeding nose and managed to untie his hands.

"So" Gil stood up " that's Paul Winters from the case you just worked?"

Catherine nodded her head "yeah, that's him alright." she paused when Gil started walking around the room.

"What are you looking for Gil?"

Gil made a face " anything I can use to protect you from him."

Catherine shook her head " what's the point" she whispered as tears swelled in her eyes " we won't get out of here, not alive anyway."

Gil who was unsuccessful in his search returned to her side. "Don't think like that, we don't even know why he brought us here or what his intentions really are. Besides, someone had to have found our tahoe by now, I bet Brass and the others are on the case, and they will find us in no time."

Catherine made a face " you know why he brought us here, stop pretending"

Gil pulled her close to him and held her tight " don't worry about what he did to those other women, think about what the others are going to say when we walk into the lab tomorrow, because they will find us." he paused and kissed her forehead " I am not going to let that monster hurt you not like that, not ever"

"That is so sweet" Paul Winters commented as he came back into the room with rope in hand " you two make a very cute couple, the best couple yet I think."

Paul walked toward the two and bent down in front of them. "I see you got your girl to untie you, normally this would tick me off, but like I was saying you two are special." he paused and grabbed Catherine and pulled her away from Gil.

" You and I" he began when Gil jumped to his feet to stop him. Paul pulled out a small switch blade, "stay there Gris," he snapped as she wrapped an arm around Catherine's body and held the knife over her throat.

"The three of us are going to have a great time together." he leaned in close to Catherine's ear. "You smell so good" he kissed her neck and then pushed her back toward Gil.

He then threw the rope at Gil "tie her hands behind her back please" he said in a calm tone. "Now"

Gil refused " not a chance in hell" he snapped.

Paul charged at him, not giving Gil enough time to react and punched him again "fine" he paused " Catherine sweetheart tie him up"

Catherine did the same as Gil and refused. Paul shook his head and grabbed Gil and began kicking him. Gil began to fight back and grabbed his foot.

Paul fell forward and landed on Gil and Catherine jumped on his back, ignoring the shooting pain that ran from her ankle halfway up her leg

"Get off of him" she screamed "get off"

Paul managed to fling her off his back and smacked her in the face. He then turned to Gil and put a foot on his neck and began choking him. "He's going to die Cat" he laughed " you better get over here and tie him up."

Catherine glanced from Paul to Gil and then back again and tried eagerly to stand once more.

"I can't" she began to sob "my ankle"

Paul shook his head "too bad, I really wanted him to be around for the show"

She tried to stand once again when she heard Gil groan.

Catherine struggled to get to her feet and grabbed the rope " okay" she snapped, " I'll do it"

"Make sure it's tight" Paul snapped, " If they aren't and I have to redo it, you will be sorry you wasted my time."

Catherine slowly made her way over to Gil as fast as she could on an injured ankle.

"Hurry up" Paul snapped "you did not seem to sore when you ambushed me"

Catherine reached Gil "I'm sorry" she whispered quietly to him as she bound his hands together behind his back.

"Now his feet" Paul requested "I don't want any interruptions when the fun begins" he smiled wickedly.

Catherine glared at Paul when she finished

" See" he smiled " was that so hard?" he walked over to Gil " you are going to make things ten times worse if you keep up the tough guy act."

Paul smiled a him and looked over at Catherine

" Your turn." Paul walked over to Catherine who was slowly backing away

" Don't make this any harder on your self honey." Paul grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

Catherine began to fight and hit him and tried to pull away.

Paul threw her to the ground and straddled her. Gil tried to get up but couldn't he began to yell at him

"Get off of her Paul" he yelled. But Paul ignored him "Paul" he tried again " get off her" Gil struggled and pulled at his ropes but could not get them loose. He then tried inching toward them on his back and stomach but it was no use.

Catherine tried to fight him off and ended up scratching his face. "Don't fight me Cat, it's not an option"

Paul in reaction to the scratch grabbed her hair and slammed her head back down on the cement Catherine screamed out in pain as her vision began to blur.

On impact Catherine stopped fighting as she went into a state of shock from the blow to her head.

Paul gripped her hands and tied them together he then lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to a far corner in the room, dropped her on the small cot and bound her hands to the bed post.

"There" he smiled at Catherine who's head was spinning

Paul touched the scratch on his face " oh" he paused " I'm bleeding, I better clean this up."

Paul turned and walked out of the room and again the two csi's were left in the dark.


	5. panic

Warrick, Nick, Brass and Sara sat in the break room waiting for the results on the tire treads found at the crime scene.

" I guess the good news is that they were not killed in the car accident," Nick whispered just loud enough so the three could hear him.

"There is nothing good about it" Warrick snapped and made a face when he jumped out of his chair and it flew backward. "If someone pushed them over onto those tracks they obviously wanted them dead, there bodies may not have been found at the scene but there is no reason to believe that either Gil or Catherine are still alive."

"Yelling at him and freaking out at us won't help find them" Sara defended Nick "you are a part of this team and so are we, we are all worried"

"All of you need to come back down to earth and chill" Brass intervened "there is no reason to think they are dead, and we are not going to make assumptions, we are going to wait for Greg to page us and find out what the evidence is telling us."

"I don't want to wait, I hate waiting, we should be doing something" Warrick retorted "this is ridiculous how long does it take." Warrick yelled, as he was ready to run down to the lab and find Greg.

"Sorry it took so long" Greg rushed in almost knocking Warrick aside "the tire treads that we found" he sighed. "I'm sorry guys, the treads we found belong to a 200l ford explorer, other then that I can't say much, I did check the data base to see if we could find a match to any other trucks we have lifted treads from and fortunately for us I found a match"

He sighed again and tossed the file toward brass who then read out the results "Oh god" Brass whispered, "Paul Winters, well his brother Jacob Winters owned the truck."

Sara shook her head "are we supposed to know who those men are?"

Brass dropped the file folder on the table "Paul Winters was our prime suspect in the case Catherine was working on, the case that had to close tonight actually because there was no evidence to hold him"

"Is this guy dangerous?" Nick asked, " I mean, what did he do?"

Brass sat down " he kidnapped over four different couples, he choose them, and then he would plan an attack, once he had his victims he would take them to what I am assuming is warehouse or something, he would torture the women, mentally, sexually, physically, and verbally. He would force the husband or boyfriend to watch, it was like a thrill for him to see the boyfriend helpless, while he had his way with the person he loved most. He ended up killing the last two couples but the first two couples got away, they id'd him but there was nothing else but that and it was not enough to hold him."

Warrick shook his head and pounded the table "so you're saying that Gil and Catherine were taken by this freak and they are as good as dead, because this guy committed the perfect crime?"

Brass shook his head " he thinks so" he paused and stood up " we will find him" he walked out of the break room and turned back "because there is no such thing"

****

1010101010

Gil watched in horror, as Catherine's body lay lifeless on the bed.

"Cath?" he called quietly hoping she would hear and hoping Paul would not. "Cath?"

Catherine snapped out of her dizzy spell and sat upright. "My head" she whispered to herself.

She turned to see Gil staring at her " I'm okay" she told him with reassurance in her voice " I'm alright?"

Gil shook his head " I'm sorry" he whispered.

Catherine looked around the room with a confused look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Gil asked with concern "Cath calm down" he yelled to her when she began to panic.

"I..I can't" she began pulling on the restraints " help" she pulled again "oh god, Gil he's going to..I can't"

She pulled again causing red marks and bruise to form around her wrists

"You have to calm down Cath please, you are going to ware yourself out" he called again " please stop"

Catherine gave up trying to break free and fell backwards onto the bed trying not to think about the plans Paul had for her and Gil.

Tears began to fall from her eyes and onto the mattress below. " I just want to go home," she whispered

All Gil could do was watch, he knew the horrible things she would be subjected to sooner or later and at this point he could do nothing to sooth her pain, nothing to stop this mad man and nothing to protect the women he loved.


	6. false hope

TO CSIFAN who reviewed this comment:

Great fic. I hope that you'll continue very soon. I'm kind of confused about one thing. How is Catherine able to jump up and struggle with this guy, then go over and tie Gil up if her ankle is broken (chapter 2). Did you change your mind about that?

Sorry if I confused you I am glad you brought it up. I guess I could change that but then, put yourself in this situation of the characters. If someone you loved that was being attacked there is an adrenaline rush that takes over you and you do what you have to..

But for you I changed some stuff. Her ankle is still broken but you have to re-read chapter 4 (ambush)

Case #4: Terror streak

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Do not own them, you know this and I know this

Gil and Catherine sat still staring blankly at he walls around them. Neither said anything, as the silence grew deep.

Gil who was silently blaming himself for everything that had happened so far wondered why Catherine had nothing to saw.

"Maybe she blames me too" he thought to himself "she should, it's my fault we are here, I should have just stayed on the strip and.." Gil's train of thought was derailed when he heard Catherine speak.

"Gil?" she whispered, "say something" she quickly added

Gil did not know what to say, nothing would help their situation, and giving false hope would tear them apart in the end and he knew that. There was no point in trying to pretend that everything was going to be fine, that both of them were going to make it out alive, that Catherine was not going to end up like those other women tattered and torn, he knew there was no point, no point at all so he stayed silent, not saying a word.

"Gil?" she whispered again this time panic was part of her tone.

Gil knew this was not the best way to help the situation, in fact ignoring her was the worst way, but he could not bring himself to speak, he was the reason bad things were going to happen. But Catherine would not give up.

"GIL" she called louder, filling the now silent room with her calls to him "GIL" she yelled again

"Talk to me" she whispered as tears took over he again. " Talk to me"

Not realizing Gil was ignoring her she began to panic at the thought of his body laying on the floor motionless.

'Is he dead' she thought to herself as she began to struggle to break free once more

From his place in the room he could hear soft groans coming from Catherine as she pulled and twisted at the ropes keeping her attached to the bed. Knowing that she would go to great lengths to make sure he was okay even if it meant causing her own pain, Gil spoke up.

"Calm down" he whispered "I am fine, don't panic"

"You were ignoring me?" she said suggesting and asking him in the same question.

"NO" he whispered " is just don't want him coming down here, the longer we keep him away the better"

"The better for who" she snapped

Gil did not reply

Catherine waited for a reply and then realized how snotty she must have sounded

"Gil" she paused " I did not mean it like that" she paused again giving him the opportunity to respond, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry" she paused " I'm scared.. That's all, I'm just scared"

"Don't worry about it" he finally spoke " I don't blame you for hating me, it's my fault we are here, if I had just.." before he could finish Catherine cut him off

"It's not your fault, don't blame your self what good would it do anyway. We are here now and if we fight and blame ourselves then there is no hope at all, and without hope then what do we have?"

Gil was about to reply when a source of light began illuminating the dark room and Paul made another guest appearance in the door way


	7. the terror streak begins

****

Case #4: Terror streak

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Do not own them, you know this and I know this

"So do we know where this Paul Winters guy lives?" Warrick said as he entered the break room

"Brass was on his way to the address on file about an hour ago, he should be back with some news soon." Nick answered first

"I hope he finds something, I mean if this guy is as dangerous as the file says and he has Gil and Catherine, then we might be shocked by the outcome of this whole thing." Sara paused " could you imagine not working with Gil or Catherine, coming to working knowing we could not save either if them."

Warrick made a face at her comment

"I don't think I would be able to do it" Sara finished " I don't think I would want to do it"

"We are not going to think like that, we already agreed on it, no negative thoughts, we are going to find them."

At that moment Brass raced into the break room " I just talked with Paul 's brother Jacob, at first he said he had not seen Paul since he borrowed his truck last, but I knew that he was hiding something so I had him brought who wants to take a whack at him?"

****

101010101010

Paul entered the dark room and switched on the light.

The brightness that lit the room glared off of her glossy eyes and she winced in pain at the affect it was having on her headache.

Paul walked over to Catherine watching the look on Gil's face as he did so. Gil glared at him

"What?" Paul said sarcastically and sat down on the bed beside Catherine.

Catherine quickly sat up and shifted her body as far away from his as she could.

"You cop friend visited my brother" he turned to Catherine "I don't know why, my bro would never give me away, he is in it as much as I am."

Catherine did not say anything to him; instead she kept her eyes on Gil.

"Look at me when I speak to you" Paul snapped and grabbed her face " you don't get it do you? You belong to me until I am done with you, you will obey me" he yelled gripping her face tighter and tighter.

Catherine struggled to get out of his grip but it was a big waste of time, because Paul was not letting go.

"What are you going to do about this Gil?" he turned his glance toward the man who was giving the evil eye.

"Wow" Paul began "if looks could kill" he stood up, letting go of her face and walked over to Gil

"Well" he squatted down in front of him " What are you going to do?"

Gil pretended to be oblivious to what was happening "what do you mean" he commented seeing that his tone was making Paul angry.

"Play dumb then" Paul stood up " but when I am touching her and making love to her, you won't be such a smart ass then, I bet you will be begging me to stop." Paul paused and a sick and twisted smile appeared across his face.

"Beg," he said to Gil

Gil made a face " what?"

Paul squatted back down and got in Gil's face, he was so close Gil's nose was touching his.

"I want to hear you beg" Paul whispered, " go ahead, big shot, beg for her"

Gil shook his head " that's ridiculous"

"Fine have it your way" Paul stood up and walked away from Gil and back over to Catherine.

"He won't beg for you sweetheart" he smiled " what does that mean to you?"

Paul looked back over at Gil " I think it means, he doesn't care, that he would not take the time or make the effort to try and stop something bad from happening to you."

Gil looked over at Catherine "don't listen to him" he said to her "she knows how I feel about her" he yelled directing his anger at Paul " she's knows I would fight to the end for her"

"Really" Paul began "then beg"

Gil sat in silence, ignoring his commands

"Okay" Paul said as he grabbed Catherine and pushed her down.

"Wait" Gil yelled, " I'll do it"

Paul ignored him and continued what he had started and got on top of Catherine who was now screaming and kicking her feet.

Paul ran his hands across the front of Catherine's midriff and back again

"Your skin is so smooth" he whispered into her ear " your amazing"

"Paul" Gil yelled " I said I would do it, please leave her alone, don't hurt her like this, you don't have to"

Gil yelled trying to break free from his restraints " Paul please just stop this"

Paul kissed Catherine and rolled off of her " very good" he clapped his hands, " begging is one of your skills I see" he laughed and turned to Catherine who was trembling in fear " so, maybe he does care."


	8. interrogation

****

Case #4: Terror streak

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Do not own them

Jacob Winters sat across from Warrick in the interrogation room and denied everything.

"You can't make me talk" he snapped and stood up " I don't have to stay here, I want my lawyer"

"Why could you possibly need a lawyer if you don't know what I am talking about?" Warrick asked, " Is it because you are lying"

Jacob shook his head " look I don't know nothing about anything so back off, whatever Paul did, it's not my problem"

Warrick slammed the table "that's where you're wrong Jacob, it was your truck that was used to push that suv over and on to the tracks. It was your truck so unless you can prove otherwise it is you that will go down for the death of Catherine Willows and Gil Grissom"

Jacob got a scared look on his face " what death, there were no bodies"

"Who told you" Warrick asked him " you said you had no idea what I was talking about"

"Paul told me" he sighed " they're alive, both of them"

"You better start talking" Brass commented " and we want the truth this time"

Jacob sat back in his chair " alright, but I want some kind of deal"

"We will see if what you have to tell us is worth a deal" Brass snapped " now let's not waste anymore time"

Jacob leaned forward "Paul had this idea, he said e say it on TV once or something, first he would pick a couple, you know the madly in love type. I thought he was just joking and then one day walked in on him and he had this women tied to his bed and her boyfriend as tied to a chair. I thought that he was just going to scare them a bit and let them go but he raped that women and he beat them both pretty bad. Then he drove them out to the desert and dropped them off, I asked him if he was worried about getting caught and he said. "That bitch won't id me," I thought is was weird that they never did and he got away with it so he kept doing it."

Warrick made a face and stopped him "so what changed, why did he end up killing he last two couples?"

"The last couple he let get away decide to tell the cops what happened, but it was only there word against his and that can't hold up in any court you and I both know that, so he decided that it was a close call and he laid low for a while and then he just started up again. This time he killed them both, and then two days later he found another couple."

"Why did you not turn him in?" Bass questioned, " Why let him get you involved?"

"He's my brother, he is all I have" he paused "when you guys showed at my door the first time he had two dead bodies in the basement, that women that came with you wanted to search the place but you had not secured a warrant yet so I got rid of the bodies by the time you came back."

"That night the blonde women questioned us, he was plotting, I could see it in his face, the way he looked at her, I could tell he wanted her, so when you let us go we want back to my place and got my truck and we waited for them to leave the building, Paul planned to get them when she went home but then the guy who was driving pulled off and drove down a dark road so Paul changed the plan. I guess you know what happened from there"

"Where are they now" Brass demanded, " I need an answer or there is no deal at all"

Jacob became flustered and shook his head " I don't now, if I knew I would tell you, I just want this nightmare to be over"

Warrick shook his head at Jacob " we need to know where they are, and they need to be found safe before we can consider anything"

Jacob folded his arms and sat back "well I don't know""

"Fine" Warrick smirked " but as of now you are doing down to" he said as he walked out of the room leaving Jacob to decide what to do.


	9. the perfect view

****

Case #4: Terror streak

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Do not own them

Catherine tugged on her restraints as Paul made his way back to her.

"Love is a funny thing," he whispered "Does it hurt?" he turned to her " being in love I mean, I heard that it can be painful sometimes."

Catherine's heart began to race when Paul lie down on the bed next to her.

"Do you love him?" Paul whispered in her ear "He loves you, he loves you so much and it kills him, I mean really tear him up inside when I do something like this to you"

Paul rolled over and landed on top of her once again. Catherine knew he was just trying to rattle Gil, and it was working like a charm.

"Gil" she called when she looked over and saw him struggling with his restraints " just calm down he just wants to get you upset"

Paul straddled her and laughed "she's right you know, I do enjoy watching you freak out, it's a thrill for me, and hell for you, you have no idea what I going to do next and you hate not being in control"

Paul stood up from the bed and pulled the syringe out of his pants pocket and walked over to Gil who was now rested up against the wall trying to remove his ties.

"Why do you been bother?" Paul bent down and grabbed his arm "this won't hurt" he whispered as he stuck the syringe in to Gil's arm " it will just put you to sleep for awhile" Paul emptied the contents of the syringe in to Gil's arm. "It won't be long now," he said as he stood up. " Not long at all"

Gil watched Paul walk back over to Catherine.

"Wait.." Gil began to speak " Cath…" he spoke but his words began to slur, " Please…. don't" was that last thing he said and Gil was out cold.

Catherine watched in horror as Gil's body slumped slowly over and on to the cement floor.

Catherine tried to hold the tears back " Gil" she whispered. Catherine glanced over at Paul who was now sitting beside her.

"Gil" she whispered again " is he?"

Paul knew what she was asking and thought he would make her suffer for a while " it depends" he spoke " I mean, the syringe was full, it could be an overdose, I guess we will have to wait and see if he ever wakes up" he smirked

Paul stroked Catherine's tear stained face " you're perfect" he whispered "absolutely perfect"

Paul stood up and walked over to Gil's motionless body and nudged him with his foot " yeah he looks like he is still alive"

Paul bent down and pulled Gil's body off the floor and dragged him over to a chair resting on the far wall of the room.

After propping Gil up in the chair and securing his restrains to both legs of the chair and the back of the chair he positioned him in the middle of the room facing the bed Catherine lay on.

"Perfect view" he said with a chuckle as he spoke to a deeply sedated Gil Grissom.

****

1010101010

Sara, Nick, Warrick and Brass watched Jacob Winters through the one way glass.

"Do you think he knows where they are?" Nick turned to Warrick " I mean if his brother is his only relative alive he must know where he is"

Warrick nodded his head " I feel so useless just standing here, he knows where they are, the son of a bitch is lying, I know it"

Sara cut in " maybe.. But then again why spill the beans and rat out his brother and then leave out that one important detail, maybe he really doesn't know where they are"

As soon as Sara finished her comment three pairs of angry eyes stared at her in disbelief

"Well I am just saying, he told you everything, if he wanted to be immune from a life sentence then he would have spoke up if he knew where they were."

Brass did not say a word; he just looked over at Warrick who was flaming

" We know that you have issues with Catherine" he began "but she works with you. And I know you hate her for the relationship her and Gil have but you have to et it go, you are either part of this team or you're not so if you want to go and listen and believe everything this crazy guy is telling you then that's fine, we don't need your help in this investigation, if you don't want to give it"

Sara stood in shock, with her mouth slightly ajar as Warrick ripped into her

"Warr.." she began " I m sorry, I want to find them just as much as you, but Jacob Winters is not talking, what else do we have to go on, I just think that he has told us all he knows, I'm sorry"

Warrick his head " no, I am , I just , I hate this, the fact that I can't do my job when it is most important, to the people I care about"

****


	10. terror sets in

****

Case #4: Terror streak

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Do not own them

It had seemed like hours since Gil had past out and Paul had left the room, leaving a now distraught Catherine by herself.

"Gil" he called to him " please wake up, I need you to wake up"

Catherine watched as Gil's body made no movement at all and after a few minutes Catherine decided to give up when a soft moan came from Gil and his head twitched.

"Gil?" she whispered with high hopes.

When she saw his eyes open Catherine began to pull at her restraints. " I thought you were dead, he said that"

Gil shook the wooziness aside and focused in on the sight in front of him.

"Did he?" he asked before even realizing he was bound to a chair. " Did he…." Gil tried to say but the thought of it being possible kept the words down in the bottom of his throat.

Catherine shook her head " no" she whispered, " he didn't" there was a slight pause and she tugged again " but he will, I know it"

Catherine stared hard at the ropes that kept her bound to the bed and let out a small sigh, thinking that she should give up she pulled once more and heard a small cracking sound in the wooden bed frame

"Keep pulling" Gil encouraged her " you almost got it"

Catherine continued to pull on the ropes and the wood continued to crack.

Gil watched her, not being bale to help her was tearing him up inside, but he thought as he watched that maybe there was hope. Catherine was going to get out of her ropes and then she could untie him and together they could fight Paul, together they would be okay, everything was going to be okay.

Or so he thought… But Gil was wrong.

Paul stormed back into the room after being right outside the door listening to the whole thing.

"What's going on?" he asked with a hint of betrayal in his tone. " You weren't planning on breaking the bed to escape were you?" he turned to Catherine. "You should know better sweetheart?"

Paul walked over to Gil " you too" he whispered " you are a bad influence on her" he paused and then the wicked, twisted smile came back as he watched Gil begin to struggle once again " I guess I will just have to punish you"

Paul walked over to Catherine and resumed his position beside her, as he bent over and examined the bed frame he shook his head. " How am I going to fix that?"

Paul sat down beside Catherine " it's time you know, I have the perfect punishment for him"

Paul slammed Catherine backward on to the bed and once again he straddled her " Mr. Gil Grissom" he turned " your punishment for being such a bad influence" Paul leaned over and kissed Catherine on the lips.

Catherine turned her head trying to avoid him " stop" she whispered

Gil struggled in the chair at the sight in front of him " Paul" he yelled, " leave her alone"

Paul attempted to kiss Catherine again, this time he was successful when he grabbed her face and held it in place.

Once Paul pulled away Catherine glared at him and spit in his face. Paul ignored with a chuckle and went bent down once more this time forcing his tongue in to her mouth.

At first Catherine fought it and then decided she would show him who he was messing with and chomped down n his tongue.

Paul pulled away when he felt her teeth clamp down on his tongue "bitch" he yelled.

Gil who was still yelling at him to stop got a rude awakening when Paul's fist came down hard n his cheek and tape was slapped over his mouth.

Paul resumed his position on top of Catherine's trembling body "you'll both regret that" he said after he dabbed his fingers on his bleeding tongue.

Paul shook his head and smirked "you though that would stop me didn't you?" he asked

Catherine closed her eyes and ignored him as the tears came back.

"Shh" he whispered into her ear " don't cry, I will make it all better".

Paul sat up and removed the belt from the loops around his waist and unzipped his pants.

Gil struggled more and more but was unable to make a verbal protest.

At the sound of the zipper Catherine's eyes shot open and the shocking realization of "this is it" was known to her.

Paul got off of her and proceeded to unzip her dress pants. Catherine refused to allow this to happen and crossed her legs tight.

" I don't know why you insist on fighting me sweets" he commented as he tore the pants from her legs.

"Wait" she pleaded with him only to be ignored as he slid his hands up her now bare limbs

Paul smiled and looked over at Gil "do you like what you see" he whispered

****

1010101010

Warrick could not take much more of this. He had read the case file on Paul Winters and he knew what the monster was capable of, and if he planned to keep working in Vegas with Gil and Catherine and the others he had to get Jacob to talk …and fast.

hope this chap was okay…..I will try and finish this quick maybe by the nend of the weekend….(no promises though)


	11. drowning

****

Case #4: Terror streak

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Do not own them

Gil wanted to die, he wanted to die for her, if only there was a way for him to transfer the pain she was suffering from and put it on himself, But that was crazy thinking, he knew there was no way, so he did all he could do. Gil sat there the whole time his heart breaking; all he could do was watch.

Watch this horrible man, this Paul Winters, violate the women he loved most. 'And Paul was right' Gil thought to himself ' this has to be the worst punishment ever'.

Gil did not think he could take much more of this. These terrible feelings of guilt came flowing back and tried to drown him.

Gil tried once more to persuade Paul to stop but it was no use, Paul went on ignoring him like he was not even there.

Catherine could not do much more for herself either. Fighting Paul was just a waste of strength and he seemed to enjoy it anyway, so she just stopped.

'It will be over soon enough' she thought to herself as she turned her head and glanced at a guilt stricken Gil Grissom.

She knew what he was thinking and she desperately wanted to yell to him and tell him it was not his fault but nothing would come out of her mouth; her throat was dry and scratchy from her earlier protesting.

A tear slide down from her eye while she waited for him to finish. ' I love you Gil' she whispered to her self "I'm sorry"

****

101010101010

Warrick raced into the interrogation room with Brass on his heels.

"No more games winters" he snapped " either tell me now or you go down for all the murders and the kidnappings and the assaults"

Jacob sat erect in his chair a look of worry written on his face. "What do you mean all the murders" he paused and glanced over at Brass for some type of reassurance " I did not kill anyone, it was Paul, you can't pin anything on me"

Warrick shook his head " you said you had no idea where Paul is, you won't help us.. So we are not going to help you. No deal" Warrick glanced over at Brass as he turned to walk out of the room.

Brass took the floor and walked over to Jacob "was it worth it?" he whispered.

Jacob shook his head " you're bluffing, you can't hold me, you can't put me in jail"

Brass shook his head " where you are going is worse then jail" and he turned to walk out as an arresting officer raised Jacob from his seat

"Wait" Jacob yelled

****

1010101010

Gil watched in horror as Paul gave Catherine one last kiss and climbed off of her.

Paul walked over to Gil and bent down in front of him " how do you feel" he asked him

"I bet you feel horrible, like you're to blame" Paul smirked and ripped the tape off of Gil's mouth

"You won't get away with this" Gil whispered as Paul walked back over to Catherine and sat down.

"So, how do you feel sweetie?" Paul turned to Catherine as he lit a cigarette "I feel great"

He turned and smiled once at Gil and then back at Catherine as he blew a cloud of smoke in her face.

Catherine squeezed her eyes shut at the first feeling of the burning sensation and tried to contain herself from the coughing uncontrollably.

Gil shook his head and pulled at the chair legs " leave her alone" he yelled " haven't you done enough?"

Paul laughed and pulled the cigarette from his mouth " you silly old fool" he said as he brought the cigarette down on Catherine's arm causing her to scream out in pain " I am just getting started"


	12. decisions

****

Case #4: Terror streak

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Do not own them

After burning Catherine more then a dozen times with his cigarette Paul turned to Gil and stared at him.

"You hate me don't you" Paul asked taunting Gil as much as possible.

Gil kept his eyes locked on Catherine and ignored Paul

"Answer me" Paul snapped and stood up quickly " I asked you a question"

Gil glared at the man who was now inches from his face " well? Do you?"

When Gil refused to answer Paul pulled walked over to a small table and retrieved a small switchblade.

Walking back over to Gil Paul waved the knife in front of his face. "I know you know how dangerous I am. And I am having a hard time trying to figure out why you have to be so defiant when the life of this beautiful, incredibly amazing women" he pointed at Catherine " is at risk"

Gil opened his mouth to speak " I'm.." but Paul silenced him with a fist in the stomach.

Gil's upper body keeled over as far as he could go as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

Paul just laughed and walked over to Catherine and began to untie the ropes from around her wrists.

Not knowing what he had in store for her Catherine began to panic.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Paul looked her in the eye and showed no remorse " relax, I thought you might be sick to death of looking at your boyfriends grumpy face, I thought we could go to another part of the home and have some alone time."

Catherine's shook her head " no, I want to stay here.. Please" she pleaded.

Paul pulled her up causing her to wince in pain," what?" he asked " does your ankle still hurt?"

Paul shook his head "fine" he pushed her back down and walked over to a small cabinet and retrieved a brown bandage.

"Lift up your leg" he whispered

Catherine just glared at him. 'Why" she thought 'after all he has done to me why is he helping me'

Catherine did not like this one bit and refused his services

"Come on" Paul said grabbing her leg " you said it hurt"

Catherine pulled her leg away from his grasp and backed away form him " I don't need your help," she snapped knowing there was a chance of making him angry

"Fine" Paul paused "FINE" he yelled and threw the bandage at her " suffer then" Paul reached forward and grabbed her again " let's go"

Catherine screamed and kicked her feet at him " no" she begged, " Please, I don't want to go with you"

Paul pulled her up onto her feet and she collapsed at the point of pressure on her foot, but Paul did not care " GET UP" he screamed grabbing her by the hair.

Catherine brought her hands up and scratched and swung at his face " NO.. PLEASE" she screamed

Catherine knew if she went with him she might not see Gil again and she was terrified but she kept fighting.

Paul had had enough and punched her in the face. Catherine fell back grasping her face as blood streamed from her nose. Paul then grabbed her feet and some rope and again tied her up.

Paul picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Catherine kept hitting him with her hands but it did not seem to hurt him.

Gil struggled harder then he had ever before. "Paul" he yelled after them " Catherine, I m sorry"

Catherine was overwhelmed with emotion; fear, anger, and hatred were only a few things she was feeling as Paul carried her out of the room and away from Gil.

"GIL" she screamed as she tried to break free "GIL" Catherine grabbed the sides of the door frame and held on tight " NO" she screamed again as Paul began jerking her body " NO"

Paul pulled once more and Catherine lost her grip. "NO…GIL!" she screamed as her fingernails left scratch marks across the wall

Gil struggled in the room but it only made him self weak " Catherine" he screamed to her " Catherine"

For a second the screaming had stopped and Gil let out a sigh f relief, but terror struck again when the screaming continued and then there was a loud bang.

Gil stopped struggling and listened. 'What was that' he thought ' it sounded like a gun shot' Gil called out to them " Catherine?"

No answer

He called again " Catherine?"

****

101010101

Catherine lay on the floor as Paul stood over her " next time I will shoot you" he snapped.

Paul bent down and pulled her up " you are something special" he whispered, " out of all the women I have had, you are different, and I almost want to keep you"

"Keep me?" Catherine questioned as Paul threw her back down

"Yeah, I mean Gil has to go, but you, I think I want you, I want you to myself. I could settle down, we could be happy"

Catherine shook her head " I'd rather die"

Paul bent down " Well sweetheart, I will have to think about that, but for now I am going to visit your friend"

Catherine closed her eyes " please don't hurt him" there was a small pause " I'll stay" she whispered " I will stay here with you just don't hurt him he has to take care of my little girl"

Paul paused " you love him a lot don't you?"

Catherine shook her head yes

"That's to bad" Paul smirked " because I have already decide that you will be staying with me and he will die"

Paul walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.


	13. trust me

****

Case #4: Terror streak

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Do not own them

Gil struggled some more at the though of Catherine being shot and bleeding to death in the next room.

"I need her" he whispered to himself " she can't die. I have to get out of here"

Gil began wriggling and pulling his feet back and forth in attempts to loosen the rope.

Gil then began rocking back and forth in the chair and pushing the chair up on two legs so eventually he would fall backwards and maybe.. Just maybe the chair might begin to crack like he bed frame had.

Paul walked back into the room where Gil was waiting. " What are you doing?" Paul smirked " you can't break free" he walked over and pulled the chair back on all four legs " no one has ever broke free and you can't, so stop"

"Why are you doing this?" Gil humoured him and joined in the conversation " Why?"

Paul shook his head " I don't know, I guess I am just crazy"

Gil shook his head " we can get you help, this does not have to end this way, you can let us go. Or at least let Catherine go, she needs to take care of her daughter"

Paul smiled " yeah, I heard about her. But Catherine begged me to let you go so you could take care of her daughter and she said she would stay with me forever and ever."

Gil made a face " Catherine would not say something like that, she loves me but her daughter is everything to her"

"Well" Paul smiled " she did and I agreed. Sort of. So I have come here to get rid of you"

Gil did not respond

"But now that I think of it I am changing my mind. I am not going to kill you, no way that's too easy. I think Catherine is going to do it, I bet I could convince her to pull the trigger"

Gil shook his head again

"Catherine would never"

Paul walked to the door to leave " well if she refuses, it will only be harder on her, making love to her was just the icing on the cake, there are so many other things I can do to her, or her to me" Paul smiled and walked out.

****

1010101010

Catherine sat on the floor and waited for Paul to return.

When the door swung open she staggered to her feet " Paul" she began only to see that the man in front of her was not Paul Winters but his equally crazy brother Jacob.

"What do you want" she snapped, " You came here to finish his dirty work?"

Jacob walked over to her "just be quite" he said as he began to untie her " just shut up"

Catherine shook her head in confusion " what are you doing?"

Jacob paused and looked her in the eye " I know you think I am just like Paul but I am not, you just don't understand. I had to help him otherwise I.." Jacob stopped talking and continued working on the ropes around her feet.

Catherine pulled away " if you are untying me just to hurt me then don't pretend to be my friend, don't try to act like the good guy"

"I'm not" he snapped " there are cops outside and all those people that you work with, they have the place surrounded, I am the one who told them where to find you. I am the reason you are going to get out of here alive."

Jacob finished with the ropes and helped her up " you have to trust me"


	14. the terror streak ends or has it

**_So incredibly sorry that it took so long to update, my computer crashed... anyways enough about that here goes another chapter._**

**Case #4: Terror streak**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: Do not own them**

Jacob helped Catherine up to her feet and propped her up on his shoulder.

Just as the two were about to walk out of the room Paul came rushing inside.

"What are you doing?" he snapped when he saw his brother had untied Catherine and appeared to be helping her.

"Well?" he said waiting for a response

Paul looked down at the women on his shoulder.

Catherine looked back and forth from Paul to Jacob and her heart sank when she watched as Jacob's expression changed. A moment ago this man was helping her and now? Now he had the same wicked smile Paul had when something bad was baout to happen to her or to Gil.

Catherine pulled away from Jacob and shook her head in confusion.

"You..You said you were going to help me" she studdered as she backed away from the two brothers.

"She's more beautiful then I thought" Jacob said walking toward her " I think she is the most special."

"I was just going to take her back to see her boyfriend, I mean.. you had an audience when you made love to her . Why can't I have one?"

Paul smiled at the thought his brother had and nodded his head " sounds good to me, do what you want" he said as he turned to leave the room " and when your done, giveher the gun and make her shoot him."

After making sure Paul had left the room Jacob walked to Catherine and held out his hand. " come on we have to get you two out of here"

**1010101010**

Brass and several other officers waited out fornt of the Winters broken down shack aiming their weapons at the front door.

"How long are we supposed to wait?" Warrick asked getting his vest on " Jacob said five minutes and he would have them out"

Brass nodded his head " I know but we have to be patient"

Warrick shoot him a look that idicated he was overly pissed off " he probably rolled on us and had Paul take them out the back" he snapped " I can't take this, he could be killing them as we wait out here like idiots"

Brass looked at his watch "you're right.....let's go"

**10101010101**

Gil sat in the room pulling on his restraints " Damn it" he whispered to himself " I have to get out of here, I have to get to her"

Gil stuggled at bit more and once again called out her name. At that very second the door swung open and Jacob walked in with Catherine.

"Gil" she whispered and ran to him. " I was so worried "

Catherine went behind Gil and began untying the ropes.

Gil made a strange face at Jacob " Catherine? What's going on?" he said as he felt the pressure on his wrists slowly fade away " what's happening?"

Catheirne lipmed toward the Jacob " hurry up Gil we have to get out of here before Paul comes back"

Gil rushed to the two who were waiting by the door " where is he?"

Jacob turned to the two " nobody say a word and if Paul finds us follow my lead"

**_sorry it is kind of short...look for another chap hopefully longer to be up later to day..._**


	15. freeze

**Case #4: Terror streak**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: Do not own them**

Gil grabbed onto Catherine's hand as Paul lead them quietly up a large stair case to the main floor .

"Wait here" Jacob whispered as he walked through the door and out of sight.

"Okay" Gil sighed " What the hell is happening?"

Catherien shook her head " he said Brass was outside with every cop in vegas" she paused and looked down at the marks on his wrists "looks like we are going to get out of here after all"

Gil grabbed her and pulled her into his arms " I'm so sorry Cath, I am sorry he hurt you, I am sorry I let him did those things to you, this is all my fault and I.."

Catherin cut him off " Stop it. I'm fine really" she pulled away "don't worry about me"

Gil made a face when she pulled away " don't be like that" he whispered " don't be distant, don't put a wall up and lock me out"

Catherien shook her head " Jacob told us not to talk" she whispered and looked at him. " what" she snapped when she saw him making a face at her and put his arm out to hold her "Please Gil...I don't want to be touched. I just want to go home"

Gil dropped his hand " okay, I'm sorry"

Gil did not try to comfort her anymore as he stood with his heart breaking in two and waited for Jacob to come back.

**1010101010**

Jacob walked slowy through the kitchen and the bedrooms looking for Paul but he was nowhere to be found.

"Now's our chance" Jacob whispered to himself and and quickly ran back to the stariwell. to the two csi's.

"Now" he whispered " we have to go now"

Jacob opende the door for the two to run. Gil grabbed Catherine's hand and helped her up he last few steps, as the two rounded the kitchen to get to the front door Paul stepped out of the shadows and grabbed Catherine by her hair.

"Interesting" Paul snapped pointing his gun at her temple "how my own flesh and blood could betray me like this" he yelled staring at Gil but talking to Jacob.

"You were supposed to kill him" he said tightening his grip on Catheirn's hair " we had a deal and you backed out"

Paul stepped backward pulling Catherine with him and backed into the kitchen " did you really think your were going to escape?" he screamed and threw Catherine down to the floor.

Paul ran back to the hallway and raised his gun.

"Wait" Catherine yelled from the kitchen trying to pull hersef to her feet " Wait please"

Paul laughed and glared at her "Say good bye" he smiled and pulled the trigger on his gun sending a loud shoot ringing through the air

Gil squeezed his eyes shut and waited for his body to give in to the pain but it never happened. Gil opened his eyes just in time to see Jacob's body fall to the floor in front of him.

Gil looked back up at Paul and saw him run back to the kitchen and grab Catherine.

"No" she yelled as she tried backing away from him " don't touch me"

Paul grabbed her up and wrapped his arm around her neck and slowy inched his way back toward the front door.

"You are my ticket out of here" he whisperd in her ear " and you" he snapped pointing his gun at Gil "open the door"

Gil slowly walked toward the door when he heard a familiar voice yelling for him to stop

"Freeze"

Paul quickly turned to see Brass and Warrick pointing guns at him.


	16. close encounter

**Case #4: Terror streak**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: Do not own them**

* * *

"It took you long enough to get here" Pul smirked at the two men in front of him " I am so glad you could join the party" Paul smiled at the two as he leaned in close to Catherine's ear and kissed her " see that sweet heart? your friends came to save you from me"

"Let her go Winters" Brass snapped keeping his gun aimed " you don't have to add another murder to the list, maybe you will get deal, who knows"

Paul shook his head " I don't need a deal, I knew that if you showed up there was no escaping, I never planned on getting out of here alive, I just hope that Catherine did not get her hopes up when she saw you two, I never planned on letting her escape either, if I die she goes down with me"

Gil stepped forward to catch him of guard but Paul noticed him.

"Oh Gil. you should know better then that" Paul pulled the gun from Catherine's head and pointed it at Gil and pulled the trigger.

Gil yelled out in pain, fell backwards and hit the floor gripping his leg where the bullet had lodged.

"Gil" Catherine cried out trying to pull away from Paul and run to him.

"Shut up" Paul snapped " returning the barrel of the gun to her temple " just shut up"

Brass stepped forward " come on Winters, it does not have to be this way, you can let both of them go unharmed, you don't hurt them just let them go"

Paul snickered " unharmed?" he said as he leaned in close to Catherine " tell them sweetie. Tell what you and I did"

Warrick looked quiclky over at Brass who then asked Paul " what are you talking about?"

Paul got his wicked smile across his face " tell them Gil. Tell them how I touched her, Tell them how close to her I was, Tell them how good it was to watch me make love to her."

Gil contiued to apply pressure to his gun shot wound and glared at Paul

"Nothing to say?" Paul asked Gil " I bet Catherine is never going to forget how it felt to have me inside of her"

Catherine clenched her eyes closed and let out a small sigh as tears began to slide down her face as her mind flashback to the rape.

"Leave her alone" Gil snapped " you have done enough, you seem to get a thrill out of terrorizing people, just leave her alone"

Brass glared at Paul "give up now, cause it is going to end sooner or later and it is not going to be pretty"

"Well" Paul began " I don't think death is supposed to pretty" he smiled " do you sunshine" Paul raised his gun, like he was ready to shoot.

"No" Gil screamed

Catherine closed her eyes " Please" she whispered

Paul had his finger on he trigger " say good bye"

He then grabbed Catherine by the arm and swung her forward so she was face to face with him " it was my pleasure" he raised the gun and aimed directly at her " you were special, I hope you never forget me"

BANG


	17. pushing him away

**Case #4: Terror streak**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: Do not own them**

**So sorry about the wait, i will be finishing this fic real soon...**

* * *

Paul had his finger on the trigger " say good bye"

He then grabbed Catherine by the arm and swung her forward so she was face to face with him " it was my pleasure" he raised the gun and aimed directly at her " you were special, I hope you never forget me"

!!!BANG!!!

Before Paul could put full pressure on the trigger Nick who had been waiting outside with Sara had taken it upon himself to check out why Brass and Warrick had taken so long.

The bullet shoot coasted through the air at it's intented target..Paul Winters.The gun fell from Pauls hand and landed on the floor as the bullet penetrated the back of his skull and through the front and came to a halt in the wall behind Catherine and Gil.

Catherine stood in shock as the blood splatter from Paul's wound ended up spraying her, Sure Catherine had seen blood, and bodies before , but this was different.

Gil watched in horror as Paul's body fell forward and slammed in to her taking Catherine down underneath him.

"You guys alright" Nick called as he ran over to Catherine to help her up.

Brass lowered his gun and shook his head in confusion " Nick, what the hell were you thinking? The bullet you shoot to kill Paul could have easily hit Catherine."

Warrick looked at Brass and scoffed " what do you mean, he was going to kill Catherine, he would have probably killed all of us if Nicky had not come when he did" he said bending down to help Gil to his feet

"It's good to see you" Warrick whispered to Gil " you had us worried"

"I don't need any help" he protested " I am fine" small pause " It's Cath I am worried about"

* * *

Once they were out of that house Gil limped over with the help of Warrick to Warricks tahoe where she was waiting for the paramedics.

"Hey" Gil smiled slightly happy to be alive "you okay?" Gil made a face after asking this " sorry my mistake stupid question of course your not" Catherine cut him off

"Gil?" Gil raised his head in hopes " please don't, I just want to be alone"

Gil made a face and slide down the side of the tahoe as the paramedics came for them.

The paramedics arrived on scene and assisted Gil on to the stretcher while Catherine waited in the back of a seperate ambulance

Not being able to take his eyes of off her, he wondered if she planned on pushing him away for ever.

* * *

Gil and Catherine arrived at the hospital one after the other. As Gil was wheeled through he noticed Catherine sitting in one of the rooms by herself.

"Wait" he called to the man wheeling him in " I need you to take me to see Catherine Willows, she was brought in from the same place me and I really need to see her"

The paramedic smiled " certinley sir I will be right back" with that the man walked over to the front desk to talk with the nurse and the receptionist.

After three or four minutes the man came back " I am sorry sir, but Miss Willows has requested no visitors except for one Lindsey Willows"

Gil sat up from his stretcher " no you don't understand she will want to see me, she is just scared and " Gil's protest came to a halt when he heard a blood curdling scream come from the room Catherine was in.


	18. alone

**Case #4: Terror streak**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: Do not own them, you know this and I know this, why must we recap (lol) I also do not own the song "_last kiss"_**

After hearing the screams coming from the women he loved Gil forgot about the wound he was suffering from amd leaped off of the stretcher he was lying on and raced toward the room Catherine was in.

As soon as he got to to the door Gil knew what was wrong and it hit him like a tone of bricks. Gil stormed into the room to find Catherine huddle in the fetal postion and in a corner, a tall man towering over her.

"What the hell is going on?" Gil yelled limping toward the man " You are a male doctor, don't you know what happened to her you can't examine her."

The man in the white lab coat turned to him " sir you can't be in here"

Gil pushed the man aside " like hell I can't " he snapped and bent down to Catherine who was holding her hands to her ears.

"Catherine?" he whispered pulling her close. "Catherine?"

Catherine pulled away from and returned her hands to ears and that's when Gil heard it.

"_**Oh Where oh Where can my baby be, the lord**_

_**Took her away from me."**_

"That song" he whispered and looked at the doctor " where is that music coming from?"

The doctor looked at him funny " well it's coming from the waiting room sir, it's a satillite system provided to our hospital for the waiting room, the cafeteria and the nurses lounge."

_**"She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good so I can**_

_**see my baby when I leave this world"**_

Gil walked up to him with an angry gleam in his eye " turn it off, you have to turn it off now"

Gil watched as the doctor followed his orders and then he went back to Catherine.

"Hey" he whispered as he bent down to comfort her " it's gone, the music is gone"

Catherine reluctanly removed her hands frm her ears

"You had me worried" Gil smiled again trying to comfort her " I think you startled the doctor to" he said helping her back to the hospital bed.

Catherine did not say anything to him

" Cath" he pleaded " Cath, please say something"

Catherine looked at him, tears streaming down her face

"What do you want me to say" she whispered " I mean, all I want to do is be alone right now, I have to try and figure this out, I have to try and grasp what has happened"

Gil tried to calm her and took her hand in his " Cath, please calm down I was just "

"NO, you were not just, what do you want from me? You want me to tell you I am fine, and I am okay and that I am going to be alright? Is that what you want me to say?"

Gil shook his head in shock "Cath I"

"don't!! , stop trying to explain what you are trying to do, I want to feel it Gil, I want to be able to hold on to you and I want to comfort you and you me, and I see you standing there and I am trying you have to understand but I don't even know who I am right now, Everything I stand for, evrything that was important to me, and everything I have done so far as an investigator seems like a big waste of time. Gil we work hard to help put peope like Paul Winters in jail and this time I failed and look where it got me, look where it got you"

Gil made a face and tried to figure out what she was getting at. " What are you saying? That you dont'"

Again Catherine cut him off " I dont know" she snapped " I just want" she began and pulled her hands from his " please go, I want you to leave me alone"


	19. apology

**Case #4: Terror streak**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: Do not own them, you know this and I know this, why must we recap (lol)**

**This takes place a few days later, **

**SO SO SO SO SORRY that it took so long to get this chapter up, I have started some other fics that I want to get a head start on and then I got some massive writers block (No lies) Anyway hope this is okay, I am almost done this one.......here it is **

Gil Grissom walked slowly into the break room and dropped two slips of paper on the table and laid his crutch on the floor beside him

"What are you doing here" Warrick piped up " I thought you and Catherine were supposd to take some time off"

"I did" Gil replied "Warrick, Sara 420 at the Tangiers, Nick, DB at the Monnoco, take Greg with you"

Warrick got up to follow Sara out " Gil you should go, It may not be my place to say this but you should be with Catherine right now, she needs you"

Gil shook his head " you were right it is not your place to say anything"

Warrick nodded his head " fair enough" he said as he got up to meet Sara

Catherine keeps pushing me away" Gil whispered stopping Warrick in his tracks" I don't know what to do she wont talk to me, she won't look at me, it's like she hates me, like she blames me for what happened"

Warrick sat down "that's not Catherine, she doesn't blame you, Paul Winters obviously planned this, and he would have came after the two of you sooner or later"

Gil shook his head " we should not have been on that road, that was my idea, if we had stuck to the strip then none of this would have happened"

"Gil" Warrick began " have you talked to her at all, you may think she is not listening but that's not true, you need to talk to her, she loves you and you love her, if the two of you don't fight to be together then Paul Winters has won, now I don't now exactly what happend to the two of you and I respect your decision to keep that to yourselves, but you need to talk to someone if not me, or Catherine, then maybe someone more professional"

Gil sat in silence for a moment straring at his hands " it was terrifying" he began "he did horrible things to her and I couldn't stop him, I couldn't help her"

"There was nothing you could do Grissom, I know that and Cath knows that and so do you"

Gil made a face " I should have tried harder to get free I should have tried to... when I fell in love with her I promised her and myself that I would never let another man hurt her and now I.. he tortured her and at the same time he tortured me"

"STOP THAT" a voice called out filling the break room that was relativley silent

Gil and Warrick both turned their attention to the women leaning against the door frame

"Catherine" Gil whispered as Warrick got up to help her limp into a chair and then left to meet Sara " what are you doing here you should be at home resting"

Catherine slide down in her chair " why do you keep doing that? Blaming yourself when you know it is not your fault?" she snapped

Gil did not answer " you need to go home and get more rest Cath"

Catherine made a face " what about you? don't you need to rest, we were both in the same car accident, we were both assaulted by that freak"

Gil protested again " what are you dong here?"

"I couldn't sleep, I close my eyes and there he is and I tried sleeping in my bed but I could feel him on me and after Lindsey left the house I did not want to be alone" Catherine paused and lowered her head " Gil..I am sorry I pushed you away at the hospital, I was just"

Gil moved closer to her " you don't have to be sorry, I understand"

"I know but I hurt you and I never meant to, I was just trying to find the easy way out I guess, but the truth us there is no easy way, He raped me Gil and nothing I do is going to change that, and pushing you away is not going to change that, I guess I was afraid because I used to be such a strong person and you helped me be that person and then he.. and you saw it and I .. I thought that I would be better off by myself, but I was wrong, I want to get through this Gil but I can't, I wont, I don't want to do it by myself, I want to do it with you."

Gil pulled Catherine into a hug " Cath, I would never let you go through this alone, no matter how hard you push me away, I will always be there for you and you used to be a strong person." Gil paused and kissed her forehead " but now, today, your even stronger then ever and you always will be"


End file.
